Green is the New Black
by GhostNox181
Summary: A Song-fic based on the song Think Twice by Eve 6. The Flock is spending their time at The Night and Day School. Fang has convinced Max to try and live a normal life. He didn't know this would include other guys. He's having a jealousy breakdown. Oneshot.


**Me: So hi. I always read stories about Fang being with other girls and Max getting jealous. Sure there are Jealous Fang stories, but none where Max is being a normal teenage girl and Fang is jealous for it. Or at least none that I've read. Mostly from what I see, it's all about getting Max to notice that Fang loves her. Yes that's what my story is about, in a way. However, it's different. Jealous Fang takes on a new level. And I love song fics so… I found this song when I was wasting my life away watching anime music videos, and well I fell in love with it. And then I thought… hmm… that really fits Fang… so here I am attempting a protective Fangish one-shot. Wish me luck!**

**Rebbie: yeah, she needs it.**

**Me… I was not talking to you. The song is Think Twice by Eve 6**

**This takes place over a week, at the Night and Day school. It's entirely in Fang's POV, so I'm sorry if it seems a little weird. I'm not used to his pov.**

**Monday**

We had been here a month, and already eight guys had asked her out. Isn't there a limit to these things? Had she accepted any of them? Well sure, I'm almost positive she went on a date with half of them. But whenever _I_ suggest we do something together, she always finds some excuse to be busy. How many times had I saved her life? That's gratitude for you.

_When all  
Is said  
And done  
And dead  
Does he love you  
The way that I do?_

It's just really frustrating, seeing her step out of one of our fourth floor rooms dressed up in a girly outfit, something she would never wear, to go on a silly date, with a guy that's not me. I tried blaming Nudge the first time, but I knew Nudge was just doing what she does best. I knew the others knew how I felt, and that Max was the only one who was oblivious.

Where the heck could she be going on a Monday night? Why was she wearing a skirt? Why had she accepted the invite? Why did she let us stay here, at this Night and Day school in the first place?

Well I guess that's sort of my fault. I did talk her into it, saying it would be best for everyone. Now I regret that.

Growling, I punch the wall beside me. Not the brightest thing to do, as now my knuckles are trailing blood, but I don't care. I won't care until she gets back.

_Breathing in  
Lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt  
So physical._

**Tuesday**

She had an argument with the guy she went on a date with last night, today in the hallway. She turned down a second date, and he apparently didn't like that. It was creating a very noisy scene. I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I remember is slamming my locker shut and standing in front of her.

The guy was taken to the nurse's with a broken nose.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more_

She could've protected herself; I know that very, very well. It's just this thing that over takes me whenever I think she's in danger. Overprotective? Maybe. But you're not going to harm her so long as I'm around to stop you. And I'll always be around, even when she doesn't expect me to be.

The guy was fine. But he didn't bother her again.

She got mad at me. It was fine; because I knew that was her way of showing she was concerned. I could've gotten in trouble, I could've gotten hurt, she could handle herself. I've heard it all before. Every time she goes on a new date. Most of the time she does it to be nice, but the guys expect more. Typical teenagers. She knows this, too. Yet she still can't say no.

It's very annoying because I have to watch her go on all these dates. I watch her primp and get pretty, for a charity date, wishing each time it was me. And I've tried not to think about it. But it's no use. No matter how hard I try, I still want to be with her.

Certainly she should've noticed by now. The dirty looks I send all of her dates. Even the few times I've kissed her. I've given her signals. No person can be that dense.

Except…apparently…her.

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said, enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out._

**Wednesday**

Another day, another guy. She said no straight off to this one. I think it's the severe lack of girls at this school. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful. But there's no way that many guys would be allowed to find one girl attractive. So I've decided it's the lack of girls. It's got to be. She's mine. Or she will be, eventually.

Though I'm glad she said no to this guy. He seemed like he'd be a jerk. I'm not sure I could see her dating someone like him.

Could I be considered a jerk, for sitting on the sidelines and waiting for her to notice me? I'm not even making the slightest effort, unlike the other guys, and I mean it more than they do. Here I am, wishing on my brightest stars for her to see what she means to me. And yet, she's out with those guys, hanging out with friends, doing just about everything but looking my way.

And only when something doesn't work, she comes to me, confused. That's what I'm here for. We came to this school to have fun, to be free, and we are. And now, when I want my feelings to be free, the only time I get to have her is when she's confused about something and needs to understand. Since when is that fair?

And even when I try to walk away, because I'm fed up with being second-best to this new life that we all live, I can't get rid of the tears in her eyes that she tries to hide. We have friends here, but I know she can't do this without me.

Just wait, when everything works out, she won't be confused. Things will make perfect sense.

_Wait till  
The day  
You finally see  
I've been  
Here waiting patiently  
Crossing  
My fingers  
And my t's  
She cried on my shoulder  
Begging please_

She's hanging out with some friends after school today. Mostly girls, though I have no doubt a few guys are going to be there. I'm a little wary of letting her go, but what can I say? Sorry, I don't like your friends? She trusts them. And I know she can handle anything that's thrown her way. But what are they going to do? They're going to a coffee shop. Are they going to dump coffee on her? All that'll do is make her mad. She trusts them. That's all that matters.

But here I am. Sitting on a branch of a tree outside the coffee shop. It's Wednesday evening, maybe around 6. They've been talking for awhile. I left Iggy in charge. Not that it mattered. Nudge was picking out her outfit for tomorrow. Iggy was making dinner. Angel was taking a bath, and Gazzy was watching T.V. We weren't in danger at this school. But she was at a coffee shop. And I was watching her, because I was paranoid.

She got up, declining a ride from a friend. Of course, she would fly home. There weren't many other winged ones at the school, so many learned to drive. I would wait until after she had gone to leave. She didn't need to know I was watching her. She'd get mad.

But when she got up to leave someone followed, the guy she declined. It's the same guy from this morning at school. The one who she immediately turned down. The one who looked like a jerk.

She's in the alleyway, because she was going to take off and fly home, back to Iggy's dinner and Nudge's outfit for tomorrow. He knows this. Everyone knows about her and her wings, how she's done numerous unimaginable acts because of them. He planned well.

She spins around, startled, and quicker than you could've imagined, she's pinned to the alleyway's wall. That's genetic engineering folks.

I'm down there in less in 7 seconds. I grab the back of his t-shirt and yank him backwards. He stumbles, and has barely any time to register what's going on before I've punched him. He snarls, although I can tell he's very disoriented from the punch I delivered to the side of his head, so he just looks around confused for a second. Then he stands back up and looks me in the eye, preparing to fight off his attacker.

He mouths 'holy sh-' before turning and running the other direction, tripping a few times.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more_

I would feel very satisfied if it weren't for the glare I was receiving, the glare that was boring a hole into the back of my head.

**Thursday**

She's not talking to me. She's pissed because of what happened last night. She thinks I overreacted. Did I? Well, I could have. But he was a jerk. I don't get how she doesn't see that. She should be mad at him. Not me.

She's watching The Lady and The Tramp with Angel right now. She has this adorable, dreamy smile on her face. I'm not sure if she's actually watching the movie, or just daydreaming. I don't mind though, because she looks so cute.

Angel's falling asleep. She looks very angelic. She's tracing small patterns on Angel's back, which is causing Angel to fall asleep quicker. Nudge has decided on her outfit for tomorrow, and is watching the remainder of the movie, curled up on the other side of her. Gazzy is lying stretched out across the foot of the bed, his stomach flopped over her legs, his eyes drooping. Iggy is sitting on floor at the end of the bed, his eyes closed, listening intently to the movie. Her legs are positioned just right so that the bottom of her feet rest against the back of his head.

And I'm banned to the recliner, because I'm afraid to ruin this moment.

She looks so happy to have this peaceful moment with all of us, thanks to my decision to talk her into staying here. And I'm glad I fought off that jerk for her, even though she's mad at me right now. Because seeing her happy is enough to make me happy, as cheesy as that is.

In the back of my head, I do wish she'd noticed that I want to be sitting there with her. Our life is like Lady and The Tramp in a way. The Tramp is always looking out for the Lady, but she really just thinks he's showing her a good time and how to enjoy life. Sure they have their cutesy moments, but she never really accepts him until the very end. So will she accept me in the end? I can only hope. I'm stuck in this until she does, if she does.

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said, enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out._

Everyone is asleep. Nudge and Angel are tucked in bed, Iggy's been out for an hour, and she's carrying a sleeping Gazzy to his bed. It's just us awake now. I don't know if I should be happy, or concerned.

She hasn't said anything yet. It's been really quiet. I'm almost nervous, sitting here on my bed. Her bed was taken over by the two girls. She opens her mouth to speak and closes it again.

She refuses to meet my eyes, even when I gently turn her face towards me. I ask her what she's doing. She says she doesn't understand. I say nothing. I'm not sure if she means she doesn't understand my question, or if she's hanging out with all these new people to understand something.

_What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking_

I ask her why she doesn't understand. She says because people around her make it difficult. This also confuses me. She meets my eyes now, and she looks sad. I don't know what she's trying to tell me, and it's frightening. I want to know, I used to know. I used to read her. I could tell what she was thinking. Now, I don't know anymore.

I ask her to explain, and her eyes flash with anger. She almost screams that she's sick of explaining, which is odd because she's hardly explained anything. I tell her to calm down, that we can talk this out. She glares at me, muttering that I didn't get it, and she storm from my room, slamming the door behind her.

_You're gone, I'm wasted_

I fall back onto my bed. I don't know what just happened. I have no idea why she's angry. I have no idea what I'm supposed to understand. I feel sick to my stomach.

Everything I do seems to make my relationship with her go from bad to worse. Is there anything I can do to make it better?

I curl up on my bed and stare out my window. I don't sleep that night.

**Friday**

I stepped out into the hallway that morning, every nerve on edge both from my argument with her and from my lack of sleep. I see her getting into the elevator to head to the lobby. I speed up, hoping it's empty and that we can be alone in it together so I can apologize.

But this kid named Ryan is in it. He lives on the next floor. He's one of her really good friends here. They have a lot of the same classes.

She greets him with smile and bright hello, and steps into the elevator. Then she notices me, standing there. She motions for me to come in but I shake my head. I'm suddenly really angry. I try to hide my clenched fists and my seething anger by biting my tongue, but she notices anyway. She holds the door open and gives me a questioning look. But I just give a small smile to show that I'm fine and that last night meant nothing, and she gives me a thumbs up and a brilliant smile and I'm relieved the doors close at that moment. I couldn't last another moment seeing her with him.

I turn and race down the stairs, taking them three at a time. I hit the lobby before the elevator does, and I bolt through the doors, taking off through the streets.

I don't bother with classes. I don't even bother to whip out my wings and start flying. I need to run, I need to get away. So I run, and run, and run. I run as fast as I can, pushing my limits. I can't take it anymore. She's killing me, and she doesn't even know it. She's killing me, and I'm sitting on the sidelines doing nothing.

It's my fault and I need to run away. I need to get away from myself.

_When I  
Showed up  
And he  
Was there  
I tried  
My best  
To grin  
And bear  
And took the stairs  
But didn't stop at the street_

My cell phone rings. I forgot her mom bought us those. She thought they would be useful. Every Flock member has one.

The ring tone keeps going off. I must have at least 5 missed calls, but I keep running. I like this song. Think Twice by Eve 6. I heard it on the radio once. My phone only plays the chorus. One time, I would have told you it fit me and her, how I would protect her. I still do. But she doesn't want me to anymore. She hasn't said it. But I can tell.

As my phone rings for the sixth time, I finally slow down and answer it. It's her.

Where are you, she asks. I say nothing. For one, I'm not quite sure. For another, I don't want to tell her. I know she won't understand.

Dammit, she yells into the phone. She demands I answer her. She says that everybody is worried.

I don't care, I think. I only need you to be worried. I want you to come find me. I need you to care about me, and only me right now. But you want everyone to be happy. You think of us as a whole. I don't care if I'm being selfish; for once think about everyone as different people!

_And as we speak  
I'm going down_

I say I'm sorry. I needed time to think. She seems to accept that. I can hear her calm down.

Don't do it again, she tells me. I say nothing. Come back, she says. Again, I stay silent.

I sit down at the base of a tree. I have no idea where I am. I could easily fly up and find out. But I don't want to go back right now. I want to stay here, where there's no school, no work, no people. Nobody but me and my own self-pity.

Are you okay, she asks. Fine, I mutter.

Where are you, she repeats.

But I've already hung up.

**Saturday**

It's raining. I'm walking in the general direction from where I ran. I slept under the tree last night. It felt normal, only I was alone. But that was what I wanted right? Time to be alone and to think? Well this is what I got. Time to think. And that's exactly what I'm doing.

She kissed me on the beach. She made the first move. I just followed up on her actions.

I've kissed her. She only pulls away after it's over. That's got to mean something right?

And she's quick to defend me. She hates it when we fight. She hates it even more when I disagree with her. My opinion means more to her than hers does. So why doesn't she see that I love her? If I mean this much to her, why doesn't she understand that she means so much to me? Wouldn't it just be logical?

She's just so irritating. She's always showing me these little ways in which I mean more to her than just a friend; little slip ups. But she hides them and tries to act as if they don't exist. It's driving me insane. I don't know what to think. And I can try to forget, try to find somebody else. We're at a new school now, a safe one. I could try for a relationship. But I would never be able to let go of how I feel for her.

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said, enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out._

I don't know how long I've been walking. I didn't realize how far I had run. But I can see the large building that we are housed in. I check my cell phone. The battery's almost dead, and I have 13 missed calls. It's been on silent. I didn't want to know people wanted to talk to me.

It's around 8 at night. I'm soaked from the rain, and I'm freezing. But instead of going inside, I stand in front of it, staring up at the window of her room. The light is on.

I shake my head and push open the door, taking the stairs again to fourth floor. I open the door to my room, and collapse onto my bed. I'm asleep in minutes.

**Sunday**

She's sitting in the chair next to my bed. I opened my eyes and there she was. She's watching me. When she notices I'm awake, she gives a small smile.

I'm sorry, she says. I sit up, and stare at her. I don't know why she's sorry. I can't think of why she'd be sorry. I made her worry. I should be saying sorry.

You're mad at me, she tells me. I'm a little shocked. I was, at first. But now I'm mad at myself more than anything.

You wanted us to have friends. To have a normal life. I was trying. I didn't think that would make you mad, she says. When she phrases it like that, I feel guilty. Because I did want her to try and live a normal life, here among us abnormal children. And I was getting mad at her for trying.

She saw the guilt in my eyes, I think.

No, she says. That's not what I meant. I'm happy you're mad. I didn't like the people I was trying to be friends with. Because you were mad, I knew there was something I was missing.

I practically felt my heart lift. She still valued my opinion. Because of my reaction, she started to look for what I was seeing. Maybe we were returning to our old ways.

So, I'm sorry for making you mad. You were watching out for me, and I was pushing you away. I'm sorry, she tells me.

She looks like she's about to cry, which is really odd. I get off my bed and walk over to her, and I give her a hug. She gasps a little at the random act of emotion coming from me, but I say nothing.

After a few moments, she pulls back, and I get ready for her to run away, like she always does. But she stays there and looks up into my eyes.

I was wondering if you had anything to do this afternoon…, she asks softly. I think I must have grinned or fainted or something outrageous because she laughs and blushes furiously.

What did you have in mind?

**Monday**

Nobody knows yet. I see the guys giving her looks, as they often do. But I'm walking with her. Something I haven't done in a really long time. Sure it's not been even a day, but for us, for me especially, it's been forever.

I weave my fingers through hers and she smiles shyly. There are a few giggles here and there, especially from Nudge and Angel. I can hear some guys muttering. I give them a cold glare, to which she squeezes my hand.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more_

They won't be coming around anymore.

**Me: So there it is. I know it's really weird, and kinda depressing. But I think I really liked it. Short and sweet ending, long and depressing way to get there. Yup.**

**Rebbie: Reviews are lovely.**

**Me: Yup. Ha-ha, yeah… I would love to know how I did. This isn't my normal writing style...**


End file.
